


Let Henry Deck Griffin

by Give_Me_A_Karking_KitKat



Series: Modern AU [1]
Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, F/F, Somehow none of the teachers knew, The inspector does not know how to deal with a grieving teenager, Verity is dead, Verity was dating Henry and it was the worst kept school secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Give_Me_A_Karking_KitKat/pseuds/Give_Me_A_Karking_KitKat
Summary: Sometimes, staying calm is a battle you can't win. And sometimes, it's not a battle youwantto win.
Relationships: Verity Abraham/Henrietta Trilling
Series: Modern AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700008
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Let Henry Deck Griffin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clickingkeyboards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickingkeyboards/gifts), [WritesEveryBlueMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritesEveryBlueMoon/gifts), [celestialskies (littlebirdrocks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebirdrocks/gifts), [TisBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/gifts).



Normally, Henrietta Trilling was considered very restrained. A model of good behaviour.

Normally, she wasn't face to face with the woman who'd murdered her girlfriend.

Not like she'd known that, no, not for a whole year. She'd had her suspicions (the vauguest of suspicions, not worth bothering anyone with, and anyway, she was probably just dealing with her grief badly) but she'd never acted on them. She'd worked by this woman for a whole _year,_ helped her look after the students, and all the while, that woman had known exactly what happened to Verity. She'd been the **cause** of it.

Henry couldn't quite help the furious snarl that tore itself out of her throat, lips twisted into a shadow of a smile. Her fingers clenched into fists by her sides, and she glared at Mis- no, Rosemary, with a ferocity that could rival a wild beast.

"You killed her?" She spat, almost shaking with repressed rage. "You killed my girlfriend?"

"I-" Rosemary seemed at a loss for words, confusion flittering across her face before quickly being replaced by fear, "It was an accident!" She protested, cuffed hands raising in the universal guesture for 'please don't hurt me'.

"An accident?" Henry ground out, fists tightening. "Knocking a cup of tea onto your laptop is an accident. Getting paint on your shirt during art is an accident. _Pushing a student off a balcony is not an **accident!** "_ She roared, no longer able to contain her anger.

In one swift move, fueled by pure, burning, fury and nothing more, she lunged forward and punched Rosemary Griffin, Head Teacher, Mother, Traitor, straight in the face. Her nose made a sickening, satisfying _crack_ under her fist, and Rosemary reeled backwards, clutching her face.

Blood was already streaming from beneath her fingers, and the police officer, previously forgotten, pulled Henry away.

"Alright, that's enough of that!" He said, voice sharp.

Henry just stared at her fist in a sort of confused daze, not quite believing she'd just punted the Head Teacher in the nose.

The officer steered her over to a nearby chair. "Sit." He commanded, and Henry sort of collapsed into the chair.

Her legs suddenly felt like jelly, and she was acutely aware of the throbbing in her hand. She felt tears welling up in the corner of her eyes, as the full truth of what had happened hit her. A sob escaped her lips.

The officer sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "Alright, I'll just pretend that never happened." He muttered, clearly taking pity on the shaken teen.

He sighed again, and rubbed what must be a blooming stress headache at his temples.

"Hey." He said, voice turning soft and comforting, "It'll be alright." He patted her shoulder a tad awkwardly. "But I'm going to have to suggest you go to grief therapy."

Henry gave a shuddering sort of breath, laughed, and broke down completely.


End file.
